blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:Ch01 Type59
Type 59 in HD following update 9.10 File:Type-592.jpg File:Type-593.jpg |InTheGame_pros= * Exceptional frontal turret armor and respectable glacis plate * 7 degrees of gun depression with good handling is an outlier in the Chinese tree, allowing greater flexibility * High top speed with good acceleration and decent traverse * Preferential matchmaking (tier 9 max, no tier 10 battles) * High credit income + low repair costs, standard rounds are also cheap |InTheGame_cons= * Low HP pool * Frontal/right-side mounted ammo rack and frontal fuel tank gives you a hard time * Mediocre DPM and AP penetration, not ideal for head-on brawl * Armor is not entirely impregnable: 2 weak cupolas atop the turret and hull glacis cannot manage more than 210 pen * Very well-known for its combat effectiveness, usually will be priority target |InTheGame_performance= The Type 59 is considered by some to be one of the most difficult tanks to destroy by lower tiers since it boasts a well armored and sloped turret, which along with its sloped frontal armor is capable of bouncing many shots. The tank is also fairly agile, so flanking it can prove difficult as well. The Type 59's main gun is the same 100 mm cannon found on the T-34-2. Compared to its tier 8 peers, this tank is very well protected. 100 mm frontal armor sloped at 60 degrees is strong enough to stop around 175 mm penetration AP rounds and 200 mm HEAT rounds reliably with minimal angling. This is usually enough to protect from Russian 122 mm D-25T and its peers, as well as many guns found on other tier 8 and below mediums. When shooting this tank from the front, it is generally best to aim for the hatches on top of the turret. While the lower plate might at first seem like a nice target, it is actually just as thick as the upper plate, plus it is generally at a more extreme angle, given its low placement. Availability of gold-ammo-for-credits does allow tanks with weaker penetration to have a better hope at combating this tank frontally. The two cupolas on the turret are technically weakspots, but still feature 150 mm armour at the front, which is both rounded and sloped. Because of the relatively low silhouette it is possible to shoot down into the top armour in front of the turret from close range. This is very thin and can be easily overmatched even at extreme angles. The Type 59 is one of the most versatile and feared, if not respected tanks on the battlefield. Its durability, resilience, decent firepower, and agility all contribute to a very well rounded tank. Coupled with the fact that this tank has good matchmaking make it a blast to play, especially in groups. While the Type 59 has many advantages, it does have a few disadvantages. A fuel tank is located next to the driver at the front of the tank, meaning catching fire from a frontal hit is certainly possible. Ammo racks are also located all along the right side of the hull as well. Flanking a type 59 from the right side can often lead to ammo rack damage for this tank, or even the rack itself detonating. With the release of the patch 9.20.1 it gave the Type 59 a few buffs such as: Decreased aim time from 2.9 to 2.3 seconds, increase of the ammunition capacity from 34 to 50, decreased turret traverse dispersion by 25%, decreased hull traverse dispersion by 22% and when moving the dispersion is decreased by 22%. In Patch 1.2, the Type 59 received a much more powerful engine and additional gun handling buffs as well as improved frontal turret armor and slight penetration and RoF increases. The Type 59 also has a very high credit earning ability, just like the other premium tanks. Some even argue that this tank earns the most credits out of the lot due to cheaper ammunition. Something to note is that since this tank is now only available as a competition prize, it is very hard to acquire one. However, the WZ-120 performs similarly to the Type 59, but the main difference between the two is that you can upgrade the WZ-120 (which ends up vastly better), though you will be facing top tier tanks frequently instead of tier 6 or 7s, as well as not be able to earn as many credits while playing it. |InTheGame_research= Premium tank, none required |InTheGame_equipment=Tank Gun Rammer, Vertical Stabilizer, Coated Optics, Improved Ventilation Class 2 |InTheGame_Equipment_Builds= BiA helps improve its mediocre DPM and accuracy, but not necessarily the most important; For improving survivability, one can choose Repairs, Firefightings and Safe Stowage to last longer on the lines. For enhancing scouting capability, train Concealments, Recon and Situational Awareness so that poking turret could gain some more assists; Equipment Setup: Gun Rammer is mandatory, VStab highly recommended to better utilized its high mobility; 3rd slot can be Coated Optics to boost view range or Vents to improve overall performance. Wet Ammo Rack can be somewhat pointless due to the vehicle's low base module HP: even with both Safe Stowage and Wet Rack applied, 100mm projectiles can still detonate it in 2 shots, and 122mm projectiles highly likely to "yellow" by a single shot all the same; only install if you intend to challenge heavy hitters from time to time. |External_Reviews= |History= thumb|200px|left|Type 59 tank in Royal Australian Armoured Corps Tank Museum, captured by ARVN troops in South Vietnam on 4 July 1972. The Type 59 (Chinese industrial designation: WZ120) main battle tank is a People's Republic of China produced version of the Soviet Union T-54/T-55 operators and variants tank, an improvement over the ubiquitous T-54/55. The first vehicles were produced in 1958 and it was accepted into service in 1959, with serial production beginning in 1963. Approximately 9,500 of the tanks were produced by the time production ended in 1980 with approximately 5,500 serving with the Chinese armed forces. The tank formed the backbone of the Chinese People's Liberation Army until early 2000s with an estimated 5,000 of the later Type 59-I and Type 59-II variants in service in 2002. The Type 59 was modified several times during its service with the replacement of the 100mm Type 59 rifled gun with a 105mm rifled gun. It was also the basis of several later Chinese tank designs including the Type 69 and Type 79 tanks. Description 200px|right|Note the gap between the first road wheel and the second, and the small hole below the splash board for the bow mounted machine gun. Essentially the Type 59 is identical to the early production Soviet T-54As, however there are some key differences. The Type 59 was not originally fitted with the infrared searchlight or main gun stabilization of the T-54. The Type 59 has a conventional post-war layout with the fighting compartment at the front, an engine compartment at the rear, and a cast dome-shaped gun turret in the centre of the hull. The hull is welded steel varying in thickness between 99mm on the front lower glacis to 20mm on the hull floor. The turret varies from 39–100mm thick. The driver sits in the front left of the hull, and is provided with a hatch immediately above his seat, which opens to the left. The driver has two pop-up periscopes which give coverage ahead and slightly to the right when buttoned up. The commander sits in the turret along with the gunner and loader. The commander's hatch is on the turret left, with the gunner sitting forward and below him. The loader sits on the right of the turret and has a hatch above him. The turret has a non-rotating floor which complicated the crew's operations. The turret mounts a rifled 100mm Type 59 cannon, for which 34 rounds are typically carried. A Type 59T 7.62mm machine gun is mounted coaxially with the main gun. A Type 54 12.7mm anti-aircraft machine gun (a Chinese copy of the Russian 12.7mm M1938/46) is provided above the gunner's hatch for which 200 rounds is carried. Additionally a Type 59T 7.62mm bow machine gun is provided for the driver, which fires through a very small hole in the center of the glacis. 3,500 rounds of 7.62mm ammunition are normally carried. thumb|200px|left|A Type 59 tank at China People's Revolution Military Museum. The turret has a powered traverse mechanism that is probably comparable to the T-54 traverse mechanism which can rotate the turret through 360 degrees in 21 seconds. Very early models of the Type 59 gun had manual elevation gear, later replaced with a powered system which allowed the gun to be aimed at between +17 and -4 degrees (the average depression for Western tanks is -10, which allows for better usage of hull-down tactics. Later models added vertical stabilization to make firing on the move practical. An infrared searchlight based night vision system was retrofitted to the tank with infrared periscope for the commander gunner and driver. The tank is powered by a Model 12150L V-12 liquid cooled diesel engine, which develops 520 horsepower at 2,000 rpm. The engine feeds a manual gearbox with five forward and one reverse gear. A total of 815 liters of diesel can be carried internally in the tank, with a further 400 liters carried externally giving a maximum road range of 600 kilometers, or approximately 430km using only internal fuel. The tank has five road wheels on each side with a prominent gap between the first and second road wheel. The track is driven by a drive sprocket at the rear, with an idler at the front. It is notable that there are no return rollers. The suspension is a torsion bar system. Engine exhaust is on the left fender. Ammunition is stored inside the turret, which increases the odds of a catastrophic secondary explosion should the tank's interior be penetrated by enemy fire. Crew survivability is hence low. History thumb|200px|right|A line-up of Chinese armoured vehicles at Shenyang training base, in the foreground are two Type 59-II tanks. Note the bore evacuator in the middle of the barrel. After the signing of Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship, Alliance, and Mutual Assistance, the Soviets agreed to assist China in building a tank manufacturing facility to manufacture the T-54A MBT in 1956. Initially, the tanks were assembled with Soviet-supplied parts, which were gradually replaced by Chinese-made components. The tank was accepted into service by the PLA in 1959, and given the designation Type 59. The Type 59 MBT represented China's first-generation tank development. Over the years, it was upgraded with various domestic and western technologies. When the PLA captured a Soviet T-62 from the Sino-Soviet border conflict in 1969, improvements based on the T-62 were incorporated into the T-59 design to become the Type 69 MBT, which was further upgraded with western technology and became the Type 79 MBT. The Type 59 was the beginning of China's first-generation MBT, and the Type 79 last, superseded by the Type 80 second-generation MBT. The Type 59 MBT is also known as WZ-120 by its manufacturer. It was produced in great numbers from 1959 to mid 1980s, totaling over 10,000. This tank gained worldwide infamy after the "Tank Man" incident in 1989. The Type 59, and its successor, the Type 69, were widely exported, with thousands sold. Today an estimated 5,000 Type 59 MBTs remain in PLA inventory, but is used primarily for training and support roles. The Type 59 series are being replaced by the more capable Type 96 and Type 99 MBTs. |HistoricalGallery= image:T59-1.jpg Type 59 tank in Royal Australian Armoured Corps Tank Museum, captured by ARVN troops in South Vietnam on 4 July 1972. image:Type 59 (3).jpg image:Type 59 (4).jpg image:Type 59 tank - front right.jpg image:Type 59 2.gif File:Type 59 (1).jpg File:Type59history(5).JPEG file:Type59history(1).JPEG |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= |Sidebar_Camostop=16 |Sidebar_Camomove=12 |Sidebar_Camofire=3.7 |Sidebar_Passhard=0.863 |Sidebar_Passmed=0.959 |Sidebar_Passsoft=1.918 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.153 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=3.836 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.173 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.173 }}